


Getting together

by NotSoCliche



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCliche/pseuds/NotSoCliche
Summary: A Tratie story. Want to know how Travis and Katie got together? Here's how. Post-TLO. One shot.
Relationships: Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll
Kudos: 33





	Getting together

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on FF.net under the same username.

It was a normal day at camp, the only thing even mildly concerning was the fact that the two brothers who always wreaked havoc at camp where hiding out together, whispering to each other. Most campers thought that the two were getting up to some new scheme about troubling another set of people yet again and stayed away from them in hopes of not getting pranked by them again. The two boys stood talking by the edge of the forest of Camp Half-Blood. The first one looked worried while the other tried to reassure him of something. A girl was walking out of the majestic forest with a watering can in hand stopped suddenly when she heard what they were talking about.  
  
"... smart and responsible, witty and funny, a literal sass queen too. She is beautiful, amazing at sword fighting, protective of her siblings. Loyal and friendly. Sweet and caring to anyone that is not me... she is perfect but she hates my guts. And I don't think I deserve her but I also can't keep this in anymore now, not after the war we just had and have a prophecy predicting another one", the older brown-haired boy says.  
  
"Well, maybe you need to tell-" the other boy starts with but is cut-off.  
  
"I didn't think you thought that about me" sounded a voice from behind.  
  
"How do you know I was talking about you?"  
  
"Well, one, I heard you say my name and two, you just basically confirmed it yourself just now."  
  
The boy blushed, "Oh, well y-yeah um... you are right. But you've known that since years now."  
  
"I thought you were lying all this time just to irk me," admits the blonde-haired girl, her blush now covering her freckles in a red tint.  
  
"I do many things, but lying to the people I care about isn't one of them," says the blue-eyed boy, now with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Leveling her gaze at him, the girl raises one eyebrow playfully "Ah, so what about the fact that you lie to Chiron and other campers all the time, how do I know you aren't lying too. And maybe you shouldn't forget that you are the son of the god of thieves."  
  
"I lie just to get out of trouble."  
  
"Whatever. Just do tell if you really meant all that you said earlier. That was very sweet of you, you know."  
  
It seemed as if Connor had just disappeared from the scene as the two still argued. They were both subconsciously walking towards each other and were less than a foot away.  
  
"Thank you, that has got to be one of the first compliments you ever gave me. And yes, you really are all of those things and more."  
  
"Oh well, seems like I lucked out then. I was just planning to tell you that I think you are reforming yourself recently and don't seem like such an arrogant toe-rag now, but I think this will do" Katie says as she pulls an unsuspecting Travis into a kiss.  
  
"Just no more chocolate bunnies on my cabin's roof anymore" she says after breaking the kiss.  
  
"You know I can't promise you that Katie, where would the fun be in that?" says Travis, pulling Katie into another kiss, ignorant of his brother behind him who came back to record the entire scene to use as blackmail.


End file.
